I'm A Bird and In High School
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Maximum Ride has now saved the world and is 16 years old. Her mom suckers her into going to high school and she most deal with the jealousy within her family and out in addition to EVERYONE knowing she's a freaking bird. What's a Flock leader going to do?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and if I did I wouldn't be spending most of my time on Fanfiction. Anyway this will probably be Niggy and Fax. Also Fang will look like he does in the manga with his sexy ponytail.**

Chapter 1

Finally after saving this twisted world I was living a semi normal life in Arizona with my mom and the flock. Currently I was sitting at the dining table stuffing my 16-year-old face with Mom's chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Max I need to talk to the Flock. Can you whistle for them?" asked Mom as she walked in and sat down across from me. A dark shadow flashed past Mom and suddenly it was behind me. Angel skipped in with Gazzy at her side and Nudge and Iggy walked in. Iggy's face looked pained as Ella was practically attached to his hip and it looked forceful too. And Nudge looked…pissed. There wasn't any other way to put it.

"What's pissed Max?" asked Angel. She tugged on her mid back length blond hair. I retied the bow that held it in a ponytail.

"Oh…ugh later Angel. What was it that you had to tell me?" I asked Mom as I absently played with Fang's ponytail.

"I was thinking that you were all old enough to go to…school?" Mom said. I stood up abruptly. She flinched under my gaze.

"No. Absolutely not! Everybody and I mean everybody knows we have wings. I don't want people trying to be friends with us or being spiteful towards us because what we are" I snapped. Mom sighed and she got that mother look on her that made me shudder.

"Max I want to go. Don't you want to go Gazzy?" asked Angel. Gazzy shrugged. All 11 year olds are moody you know!

"That's a yes" Mom said. I raised an eyebrow and looked into the eyes of my soul mate.

"What do you think? I don't think we should go. I'm assuming that means you want to go?" I said sarcastically. Fang rolled his dark eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea either Max. But we have to ask Iggy and Nudge" said Fang. I sighed. I'm pretty sure I was going to win this one! Angel rolled her eyes and I shot her a 'Don't-Read-My-Mind-Unless-You-Want-To-Get-Punished' look. She cast her eyes to the ground.

"I want to go be normal" Nudge said. Of course Nudge would say that and then Iggy would of course…

"I agree". He's such a pushover.

"You blind pushover! Be a man" I snapped. He flicked a plate at me and I caught it before it hit my face.

"Well then go get ready! I'll register you today. I already set up an appointment" Mom said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You set this up!" I screeched. She gave me an obvious glance.

"I know. I'm supposed to do that".


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I own OCs only.**

**A/N: There will be a lot of POV switches okay. I want to make my chapters pretty long and I want all of you to see everyone's homeroom.**

Chapter 1

Kill me! I wasn't going to sit in the minivan so like an idiot I flew to the school with Angel in my arms and Fang holding my hand. We landed in front of it just as the students started to arrive.

Arizona West Middle and High School? So typically idiotic.

My eagle wings were expanded so nobody except Fang and Angel could get within 14 feet of me. Fang retracted his wings slightly. I could hear the gasps of excitement.

"Oh my god…is that the bird kids? I thought there were more".

"There are! I think that's supposed to be Maximum Ride, Fang and Angel". I turned to see the girls gossiping and they flinched under my gaze.

"Max don't be mean. They're only curious" Angel instructed I placed her on the ground and straightened her dress as I slid my hand back into Fang's.

"I'm sorry honey. I will try my best to be nicer" I said. Angel nodded and she held a hand out to Fang and me. We separated hands and held each one.

"They act as if they're her parents. So weird. Do you think they're together?"

"Definitely if that's Fang and Max. It said so on the blog". I pulled my wings back in and I saw the minivan pull up. I ran up to it.

"Iggy! Nudge! Ella! Get out. I don't want to be alone. I need someone without wings with me" I hissed. I swung the door open and I saw Iggy asleep with him leaning onto Nudge and her head on his shoulder. Ella sat up front looking as mad as Nudge did before. Something's going on?

"Hey Nudge. Hey Iggy wakey, wakey little babies" I mocked. They got up abruptly and Iggy turned red and Nudge smirked at Ella. I raised and eyebrow and she put on her smiling face but there was still a glint of competitiveness in her eyes.

"Max don't be mean to them. Come on. If we hurry you can be in class by second period" Mom said. She practically bounced out the door and into the school. I followed and she turned sharply into an office.

"Hello Dr. Martinez" said a flaky voice. I turned to see a balding man with watery grey eyes that matched his Armani suit. Oh man! How the hell do I know its Armani? Curse you Nudge. Angel giggled.

"Stay out of my head" I hissed. The dude in the suit looked up.

"What did you say Miss Martinez?" asked the man. I gave him a steely gaze. He didn't even flinch but I saw his features contract the slightest to make his gaze, fear.

"My name is Ride. Maximum Ride that is. I said that Angel better stay out of my head and stop trying to read my mind before I put her own my knee" I said. The man's eyes widened.

"Well then. I am Dr. Grain. You are Maximum Ride. I assume that they boy with the blond hair is Fang" Dr. Grain said. I turned to Iggy and giggled into my hand. Fang had been standing motionless.

"No…I'm Fang" he said. Fang moved slightly and Dr. Grain jumped as he realized that he was there.

"So I assume correctly when I saw that you are the bird children who saved the world" said Dr. Grain. I nodded and Mom sat in the chair across from him.

"I'd like to enroll Angel and Gazzy in the middle school. They will both have the last name Ride please. Iggy will also go under Ride. Fang and Nudge can go under Martinez please" Mom said getting straight down to business. She looked slightly tensed.

"As you wish Dr. Martinez. I just need you to sign some paperwork. I am quite curious though. Miss Ride have you taken care of these children for how long now?" asked Dr. Grain. I smirked.

"I've taken care of Angel since she was born. Iggy is blind so Fang and I have helped him though he is the same age. But don't worry. He's able to read…don't ask. If you give him a white piece of paper with black words on it, he'll do fine" I clarified. Dr. Grain nodded in astonishment. Angel extended her five feet wings. She pulled a feather and placed it in her hair. She retracted them again into her dress.

"Did I mention that we have wings? Don't hyperventilate. I know your thinking about running but don't because we'll just catch you" Angel said. Dr. Grain gave Mom the paperwork.

"Maximum come sign these papers right now for Gazzy and Angel. Iggy come sign this" Mom said in a no nonsense tone. We did as instructed and Dr. Grain gave us our schedules.

"You are free to attend your homerooms. You are one of the only families who have ever registered in less than 10 minutes. Angel, Gazzy you are both in the 6th grade. I'll have Ella bring you over there. Miss Ride, Mr. Martinez and Mr. Ride you will go over down the hall and to the left. Nudge you are across the hall from them and you will be in the 9th grade.

"You guys better be good and I don't care how old you are. I will put you over my knee if you don't. I can't still kick your butts any day" I snapped. They nodded and we went out of the room.

"Max I still think is a good thing. Please try to be good or I'll put you over my knee" Mom threatened. I sighed and turned away.

"Max is still being threatened by Mommy" Fang mocked. I yanked sharply on his ponytail and he gritted his teeth. We turned into our homeroom and a crowd of eyes met us.

Nudge's POV

I tore my eyes away from Iggy as we stared into each other's eyes. I turned away from Ella's glares.

"Have a goody day. I hope nobody bugs me" I whispered. Iggy's eyes narrowed.

"I'll kick their asses" Iggy muttered. I giggled softly and his eyes softened.

"It's okay. What's a blind guy supposed to do?" I asked. He smirked at me and it was worthy of Fang.

"If they mess with my Nudge a lot. See you later Nudge" Iggy said. My smile widened. He called me his Nudge. I straightened my cream sweatpants into my blue knit Uggs. I zipped my hoodie and walked in. I saw the pretty teacher and I felt my blonde streak hang in front of my face. I heard whispers and I straightened.

"And you are?" asked the teacher. I reached into the back of my hoodie and brought out the top of my wing and ripped off a tawny feather.

"I'm Nudge Ride Martinez, sister to Maximum Ride" I said showing them the feather. Several of them gasped while others looked confused. A couple of the guys looked slightly…predatory. I glared and they looked like prey.

"You! You're Nudge…the girl who can attract metal?" shouted one girl. She had long pretty red hair that looked sort of coarse.

"Yeah I am" I said. The homeroom teacher turned to me as I tucked the feather into my hair.

"Well I am Mrs. Moore. Why don't you sit next to Christopher" said Mrs. Moore. It had been the boy who was leering at me. See being 13 is so hard.

"Sure thing" I said. I sat next to him and then everyone resumed to talking. I searched through my bag for my wallet and looked at pictures of Max and then the tons of pictures me and Iggy had taken.

"Who's that?" asked Christopher. He pointed at Iggy whose hand was wrapped around my waist and my head was on his chest.

"Iggy, my friend" I said. I said it wistfully. I wanted him to be more than that but he can't, I knew.

"Oh…he looks like more than a friend. Isn't he like 16?" asked Christopher. The bell rang as I nodded and I darted out the door and straight into Iggy's arms.

"How was homeroom?" I asked.

"Ugh…let me just escort you to your class" Iggy said. I smiled but then it dimmed. But then Iggy wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt the curious gazes of other kids and the angry gaze of Christopher.

"That bad? I had some guy looking over my shoulder at the pictures of us with the Flock. Wait, don't you have to walk Ella?" I asked. Iggy shrugged and rolled his blind eyes.

"No. She goes here. You just got here" Iggy said. He waited and then heard the vibrations and could tell where everyone is.

"So are you Iggy. Now tell me about homeroom. I'm on the second floor" I said. He left one hand around my waist and we walked down the hallway.

Max's POV

We walked to the door of homeroom. I felt as if Angel was telling me to pull a feather and tuck it in my hair. Strange…

I extended my wing and ripped off one of the biggest feathers. I tucked it behind my ear.

"Do it" I whispered. They each took a feather and I tucked Fang's feather into his ponytail. I opened the door and we walked in. Everyone froze.

"That's the girl we saw with the wings and her boyfriend" shouted one girl. I nodded and tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Max try to smile…or are you?" asked Fang in my ear. He smirked and I glared at him.

"Could you at least pretend to have my back?" I hissed he nodded and played with the feather in my hair.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Findley. And you are?" asked Mrs. Findley. She hadn't even looked at us.

"I'm Maximum Ride. And this is Fang…no last name but goes under Martinez. And this is Iggy Ride" I said. Mrs. Findley spun to face me and her eyes zeroed into our feathers.

"Ugh…sit towards the back. I'm assuming you'd like to sit together" Mrs. Findley said. Iggy spoke up.

"If it's possible. Can I sit next to as much white as possible?" asked Iggy. Mrs. Findley looked at him curiously.

"I'm blind but I can see anything against white" Iggy explained. Mrs. Findley tried to guide him to a seat but he jumped lightly over to a seat next to the window. He sat down next to a girl with short blond hair. She leaned over on her chin.

Iggy's POV

I sat down next to the girl, as I could tell from the vibrations. I didn't know what she looked liked. I had only seen one truly beautiful girl in my life…Nudge…bad Iggy think about Ella.

"So I'm Bella. You can call me Bells. Are you dating anyone?" asked Bella. I turned to the girl as if I were looking at her.

"Unfortunately I'm dating an Ella Martinez. I'd rather date…" I said. I slapped my hand over my mouth but I had to keep talking.

"I'm a pyro-specialist. I love bombs" I blurted. Damn! I'm babbling just like that beautiful…Nudge.

"Um…okay that's cool. You'd rather date…me?" asked Bella. I snorted and she seemed to be insulted by the breath she drew in.

"No. Of course not. I think Ella's cool. But I'm in love with someone else" I said more to myself than to her. I saw Fang against the white and saw him smirking. I turned away from him. I couldn't deal with this.

"Oh. I understand that. So do you really have wings?" asked Bella. I extended a wing a bit and it poked out of the slits in my shirt.

"I do. And that's how I usually travel" I clarified. It seemed as if she nodded. I liked her. The bell rang and then a bunch of girls rushed to our table.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you think I'm cute?"

I jumped over their heads and bolted to the door. I waited in front of Nudge's door as the girls followed me. The door open and she almost flew into my arms. I heard the disappointed sighs as they realized who she was as they spotted her tawny feather.

"How was homeroom?" she asked. I couldn't tell her how I said I didn't like Ella and I almost blurted out that I was in love with her.

"Ugh…let me just escort you to your class" I said. I didn't want to let her fall prey to that guy over there. He stood against the wall and he was scowling angrily.

"That bad? I had some guy looking over my shoulder at the pictures of us with the Flock. Wait, don't you have to walk Ella?" asked Nudge. Oh yeah I forgot about her you know.

"No. She goes here. You just got here" I said. Oh yeah I for about her really!

"So are you Iggy. Now tell me about homeroom. I'm on the second floor" Nudge said. I wrapped my arm around her waist and I walked her upstairs.


	3. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs.**

**A/N: I think it's better if Angel is slightly cynical and funny.**

Chapter 1: Part 2

Angel's POV

I was only 10 but I was going into the 6th grade already. I tucked my dove feather into my ponytail and hugged Max goodbye. I was so looking forward to this. I know Max didn't want me to come because I'm her little girl and I know Fang feels the same way.

"Angel come on! I want to go as soon as possible. This is going to be amazing" Gazzy chattered. In his head he was thinking about bombs…AGAIN!

"Sure. I won't tell Max what you were thinking about unless you put a feather behind your ear" I said. I willed him to extend a wing and he took a feather and put it behind his ear. I opened the door.

"Good Morning Mrs. Chaste. I am Angel Ride and this is my brother Gasman Ride. Please call him Gazzy for the sake of my sanity" I said. Mrs. Chaste froze as she saw Gazzy's wing half extended.

"What is that attached to his back?" asked Mrs. Chaste as she beckoned us in. Everyone gasped. I pulled on his wing and he retracted it back.

"Um…that's my wing" Gazzy said. I glared at him angrily. What is wrong with his little pyro head.

"Yeah way to state the obvious Gazzy. Like I said our last name is Ride. My guardians are Maximum Ride and her mother Dr. Martinez" I clarified. Mrs. Chaste's eyes widened. Oh crap! Now we're going to be circus freaks.

"So you're **the **Angel. The Angel…who can control people and read minds. And that's your older brother? Why are you in my class?" asked Mrs. Chaste.

"I am who you say I am as I already stated. Though I am only 10 years old because I can do what you say I can do I am ahead in my studies" I said slowly as if I were talking to a child.

"And I'm Gazzy and my partner is Iggy and we're the pyro specialists" Gazzy said. One kid…I think it was a boy. I couldn't tell but he raised his hand. I listened to his thoughts.

_I wonder what a pyro specialist is._

"A pyro specialist is someone who specializes in the art of creating bombs" I clarified. They nodded slowly.

"Where do we sit Mrs. Chaste? I'd like to sit next to my sister if you don't mind" Gazzy said. I shot him a Max look but he shrugged. Mrs. Chaste gestured to the front and I straightened my pink and white dress. It was so cute and cinched at the waist with a full skirt that went to my knees. I sat down and I felt something tug on my hair I spun around and did a roundhouse kick to whoever it was. The girl fell to the floor. Oh crap!

"Oh…I'm so sorry. I'm a little traumatized by those who touch me except for my family. You see I was kidnapped when I was 6" I whimpered. I tried to play the trauma card and Mrs. Chaste nodded sympathetically. I helped the girl up and she looked scared.

"You idiot! Max is going to kill us" Gazzy whispered in my ear. I raised and eyebrow and turned away from him.

"I swear if you tell her I'll kill you" I whispered. Gazzy turned away from me and started to fiddle with a pencil and little baubles from his pocket.

"And I'll tell her that you're trying to make a bomb" I whispered. He glared and then put the crap back into his pocket. I didn't pay attention at all. I already had read everything from her mind.

"You're dead meet bird freak" I heard a whisper. I turned to see the girl I had kicked. She had a bruise across the side of her face.

"Oh really?" I asked. She nodded and glared angrily at me.

"My older sister and brothers are in high school. They'll mess you up mutant" threatened the girl. I heard her name was Melanie.

"I'm pretty sure that my sister, Maximum Ride…you know the girl who saved the world will protect me. To her and Fang I'm like their daughter and I'm pretty sure that they'll protect me and honestly I could probably take on your siblings by myself so please don't threaten me. You're forgetting who I am" I said. She shivered at my tone of voice. The bell rang and there stood Max and Fang at the door. Max had the cold glare on her face and Fang's face was emotionless.

"Hi Max!" I said. Gazzy ran up to her and whispered in her ear. She turned red with anger and Fang smirked and I heard a few flutters from the female factor of the room.

"You roundhouse kicked someone? What did I say about beating people up? You know you could've killed her if you kicked her any harder. As a mother I'm saying are you out of your mind? And as Max I say good job. I'll bring you to your next class" Max said. Oh I love you Max.

"Good Lord Max. You're a bad influence" Gazzy teased and she rolled her eyes. Her eyes fixed on the girl who was glaring at my back.

"You made an enemy already?" asked Max. I smirked at her, something that Fang taught me and she blushed ever so slightly.

"You know it. She deserved that kick to the face and I'm proud of it" I said. She fixed my hair and then stood up. Mrs. Chaste looked at her curiously.

"This is how you deliver a roundhouse kick so you can knock them out" Max said. She jumped up and swung her foot in a circle and she stopped right when it was at Fang's head. He caught her foot and she landed lightly.

"But if you're against a guy aim a little lower you know" Max said. I giggled softly and we walked out of the classroom. Gazzy looked at Fang.

"I don't get it" Gazzy said. Fang sighed and shook his head.

"Why don't you stick to making bombs" Fang said shaking his head as we walked out of the classroom. We were the center of attention but we stayed together.

"Stop!" Gazzy complained. Fang rolled his dark eyes.

"Stop what? Breathing?" Fang said. I'm going try that sometimes. You know stop breathing. I'll see how long I can go.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 2

Nudge's POV

I walked with Iggy down to my next class. But his evil girlfriend stopped us. Ugh! I hate her.

"Iggy! I thought you were supposed to walk me!" whined Ella. She was about 4 months older than me and she's more immature. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Nudge doesn't know where to go" Iggy said. Ella glared at me as she noticed his arm around my waist.

"Well…anyway I can't wait for our date later. We're going to the movies right?" asked Ella. Iggy shrugged but then faked a 'oh no' look.

"I'm sorry. If Nudge or Gazzy or Max needs help with their homework I need to help them" Iggy said. I could tell he was lying. Ella's eyes narrowed.

"Oh…all right maybe next time. What class do you have next?" asked Ella. She was looking at me and I smirked and I stood in front of Iggy and he unconsciously wrapped his arms around my waist holding me against me.

"I have English and Iggy had Trig" I said. She glared at me but then smirked slowly. It seemed she has been practicing. It comes naturally to the Flock but I'm not sure about others.

"Oh…I have English too. I'll walk with you" Ella said. Iggy's head rested on top of mine and I started to walk my hand in his head as I dragged him along. We got to the outside of our English class.

"Well see you later Iggy" Ella said. She stood there as if she were expecting something of some sort.

"I'll walk you to your next class after. And don't kick anyone's asses Nudge or Max will have yours. Message from her not me," Iggy said to me. He kissed my forehead and ruffled Ella's hair and took off to his next class. I turned to see a gaggle of girls behind me. Ella glared.

"Yeah right Iggy! You want me to get in trouble" I complained after him. He turned in my general direction and smirked. Damn! He's blind and he already has the Fang smirk.

"Yeah! I know" he said before her turned the corner.

"Is that your boyfriend? Are you from the Flock?" asked one girl. I smiled at her and nodded.

"He's not my boyfriend but I'm Nudge and he's Iggy" I said. They giggled and Ella stepped forward.

"He's my boyfriend" Ella said. They laughed at her and she turned red and she glared at me.

"Yeah right Ella. Even if you are my best friend I so can't believe that. He kissed her forehead. Anyway I'm Brianna" Brianna said. I smirked and then Brianna touched my shoulder. I flipped backwards and landed near the wall. I rolled my shoulder.

"I'm traumatized please don't touch my shoulder. And she's telling the truth. Her half-sister is Maximum Ride" I said. Brianna squealed.

"Can I meet them?" Brianna squealed. We walked into the classroom and sat in desks opposite each other. Ella sat towards the back.

"Sure!" I said. I sometimes feel bad for stealing everything from Ella but it's worth it if I get the nicest friend ever and the one I loved. All I want is to be normal….just like her.

Fang's POV

I walked through the school as anonymously as possible. But unfortunately it wasn't enough. Everyone read my blog, which sucked. Being on the run is a lot more fun than being stared at.

"Fang stop worrying so much" Angel said. I nodded and we got to their next class, math. The girl who wanted to beat up Angel was already waiting there with her older brother and sister.

"Are you the little girl that was messing with my sister?" demanded the girl. Angel smirked and the girl threw her punch. She easily dodged and knocked the girl's legs from underneath her.

"Nicely done Angel" I said. Max nodded in agreement and Angel beamed. Then Max glared as the brother tried to throw a punch at me. She grabbed his fist and threw him to the ground. They scrambled up and ran.

"We'll get you Ride!" the girl shouted. Melanie I believe Angel had told me glared at us before stomping into the class. Gazzy turned to me.

"If she messes with Angel can I set her on fire?" he demanded. Max gave him a 'no nonsense' look. He trudged into the classroom and Angel tried to follow but Max grabbed her shoulder.

"Nice work. You're getting better but you beat up students…thus making us stick out. You're grounded for two weeks. Have a nice day see you at lunch" Max said. Angel's mouth fell open.

"Fang! Back me up! If you don't I'll have Nudge cut off your precious hair" Angel snapped. I held onto my ponytail protectively and Max rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if you cut off his hair. It needs to be snipped off too. It looks retarded now. It's been out of style…how do I know this?" demanded Max as we started to walk off. She started to hyperventilate.

"I becoming like NUDGE!" she screamed as she walked around the corner with me by her side and we showed up in our next class…

-.-.-.-time skip-.-.-.-

Angel's POV

After my few classes in the morning I sprinted to the lunchroom where I saw Max standing in the lunch line. I heard a few people groan.

"You will be silent and you will remember that I skipped you" I snapped at them and they nodded sleepily. I smiled happily as other people gave me pointed glares. Max sighed.

"You will stop controlling people. That's how you sounded a few minutes ago. Angel our point in going to school is to try to be normal. I know we can't be truly normal since we're mutants with wings sticking out of our back but try. I don't approve of you using your powers for yourself" Max explained. I scoffed.

"Max you don't approve of any of us using our powers. What does it matter? Itex is gone and we saved the world" I said. She sighed.

_I can't get through to this child. I love, love, love her but still._

"I love you too Max and I'll always be your little girl but I'm not a baby anymore" I said. We got to the line and we picked up two trays heaped with food. I heard a whisper in my ear and it was the kid's thoughts behind me.

_They need that much food?_

I smirked and we sat where Iggy, Ella and Nudge sat. Fang was just walking through the door.

"So what's with you and Nudge?" I asked. Iggy looked up at me and turned pink. He rolled his sightless eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Iggy demanded. I closed my eyes and focused around his head. He froze too.

'_Liar!' I hissed furiously._

'_To her she thinks I'm only an older brother'._

'_Are you a mind reader? No I didn't think so. How would you know, idiot?'_

'_Angel when did you become such a…bitch?'_

'_When I grew up! Now don't even lie to me. You can lie to yourself but not me. No, no, no. Your thoughts about her are NC-17 rated for God's sake'._

'_Nobody told you to listen to my thoughts. It's your fault that you're scarred for life. I fantasize about Ella too'._

'_Yeah…skipping through fields picking flowers for Nudge. Whereas your fantasies of Nudge involve a room…and wine…and is that a queen sized bed?'_

'_Shut the fuck up!'_

"Max! He cursed at me and called me the b-word" I complained. Max turned pink and she stood up with her fist raised.

"She was reading and watching my personal…fantasies?" Iggy said. Fang's smirk widened and Ella covered her shocked face. She turned red. She thought it was about her and Nudge was giggling. Gazzy was just laughing.

"Man! You just got burned badly! Who are the fantasies about?" Gazzy asked frantically. Iggy turned pink and he banged his head on the table.

'_See how far your mouth can get you. You're becoming like…Nudge.'_

"Shut up Angel! Get out of my head. Are you trying to make me explode? My fantasies are my business and I can fantasize about anyone I want whether they be about…never mind," Iggy said. I giggled.

"But your fantasies mean something am I right cause I think I am" I giggled. He hung his head in defeat. I heard a whisper of thoughts and I turned to see a group of people staring at us.

"They're coming to get our autographs" I said. And sure enough a guy and a girl came up with pieces of papers and pens. The girl went straight to Max and Nudge. The guy went to…Fang, Iggy and me. Another guy came up to Gazzy.

"Can I have your autographs? I really want Angel's" the guy said. I started to crack up but I stifled the laugh and sighed the piece of paper with a flourish. Fang simply wrote his name.

"Iggy's blind but I believe he can sign if it's a white piece of paper" I mocked. Iggy gritted his teeth and restrained himself from smacking me over the head and he signed the paper. They went away satisfied when Ella turned to Iggy.

"Iggy were the fantasies…by any chance about me?" Ella asked. I giggled, as Iggy turned red as those Fruit Loops. You know I hate Fruit Loops.

"One was…we were in a field picking flowers for…you?" Iggy said. Ella's face turned from nervous to slightly angry.

"Who were the others about? Because I'll kill them…" Ella trailed off. Iggy turned a darker shade of red.

"Megan Fox?" lied Iggy. I stifled a giggle as he turned quickly in the general direction of Nudge and then pretended to face the window.

"You can't look at the window Iggy" I pointed out. He hissed angrily under his breath.

'_Help me accomplish something when we get home or I'll tell her in vivid rated R detail about your fantasies with Nudge…including the one where you shower together. I'll even host a Truth or Dare game where you can…see Nudge against a white wall, maybe'._

'_You evil little mind reader…I TAKE UP YOUR OFFER! WHAT'S THE PLAN??'_


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I were James Patterson I wouldn't be posting my ideas on Fanfiction. And Nudge and Iggy would be together. Thus…I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 3

Gazzy's POV

I was the first to finish eating and get up. I turned to look at Iggy and he turned in my general direction.

"We'll talk about your imaginations later" I said meaningfully. Iggy turned red but he a slow smile appeared on his face. Angel gasped and turned pink and gave Nudge an apology look.

"I'm sorry but we all have a Truth or Dare game to play. And I think Angel knows exactly what I want to happen. Don't you, you adorable little girl? Or Celeste gets blown into outer space. Am I understood?" Iggy demanded. He started to laugh manically as Angel got all choked up.

"Yeah right Iggy! You can't make us do anything" Nudge snapped. Iggy turned on her his smile turned to a rapist kind of smile. He cleared his throat.

"Yes I can little girl. Angel can make you do anything I want you to do. That also goes for Max" Iggy said in a light feathery voice that sounded as if he were rapist trying to give you candy.

"Angel I'll protect Celeste" Max said nonchalantly. Iggy turned on her and he resumed that maniac smile.

"That's not true. Angel knows the terms of agreement and she will be held to those terms. It's binding so she must do as she's told. Right Angel?" Iggy snapped. People were starting to look at us.

"Right Iggy…I will do as you say even if what you want is a little…lets say risqué" Angel said. Iggy glared at her and grabbed my arm.

"Gazzy make a bomb as soon as you get home! Make sure it blows cotton into little pieces of ash that I can count. Got it? You are all under my control!" he shouted. He started to laugh uncontrollably until Ella put her hand over his mouth.

"Angel! What did you promise him?" I demanded. Angel looked at me and shook her head.

"I can't tell you…or Celeste is going to die" she said. Iggy ripped Ella's hand from his mouth.

"And Total. I'll get you... and your little dog too" he hissed. Angel's eyes widened in shock.

"He's cracked. Oh god! I drove him to insanity. I did this making him admit that to me. Oh god! He's gonna have to go to a mental hospital and never see her again. All he'll have are those Goddamned disgusting Rated NC-17 fantasies" Angel said as she started to hyperventilate. Iggy turned to her and he sat back down…calmer like he was too calm.

"You revealed too much Angel darling… your going to end up six feet under in a block of wood if you don't shut up now" Iggy said. Angel shut her mouth quickly and Max just stared at us like we're crazy.

"Why the bloody hell are we so dysfunctional?" demanded Fang as he got up and pulled Iggy from his seat. He pulled him through the door as he smacked him over the head. He was still laughing like a crack head. On the downside I had to agree with Fang. We were pretty dysfunctional. On the upside I get to make my damned bombs. Yes-bloody hell…yes!

"LANGUAGE!" Angel snapped. I rolled my eyes but Max smacked me over the head. Oh well, you get some and you loose some but at least I got permission to make a bomb. Ah…I feel refreshed.

Iggy's POV

I've cracked. I know I have. It's not my fault. I'm blind…I have weird fantasies about a girl I've known since she was born. I feel so freaking dirty.

"What the hell is your problem?" demanded Fang. I giggled uncontrollably. I started to fantasize again about Nudge. I was making out with her…not too bad but still dirty and at least rated PG.

"I'm sorry…I'm not fantasizing about Ella and who I am fantasizing about is completely off limits. Fang help me before Angel drives me crazy" I said. Fang's face seemed to be turned to disgust because he made that disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"You're fantasizing about Angel? Now man that's not dirty. That's just pure pedophilia," Fang said. I gasped and glared in his general direction.

"NO! I'm fantasizing about Nudge" I squeaked. I imagined Fang's face as blank and then he started to laugh at me.

"Oh man! I was about to kill you if it were Angel. There's a 2 to 3 year difference. Not too bad but we can handle this. First breathe. And stop smiling like an insane 5 year old" Fang instructed. I made my face a blank slate and I felt the vibrations of him nodding once.

"Very good. Now right now what your doing…your little fantasies must be cleared from your mind because you're freaking out people and Ella's getting suspicious. How serious do you feel about her?" Fang asked. I stopped for a second.

She was beautiful from what Angel told and showed me. She funny, smart and even when she had a motor mouth she always held my attention.

"I think I'm in love with her". I heard the vibrations of someone coming and I heard Fang gasp quietly.

"Who are you in love with Iggy?" demanded Ella. I backed away and hit the wall. She advanced another step.

"Nobody. I was quoting something from our favorite movie. You wouldn't know it. It's um…French. Yeah! Right, Fang?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Yeah" he said quietly. Ella took another step towards me. She knew I was lying. I have to make this believable.

"Iggy if you hadn't got the memo but…your BLIND! You can't watch movies! You're lying to me!" she screeched. I maintained my calmness in a way I didn't know I could.

"I like listening to it. You see that's the only way I can tell what's around me. And thanks for reminding me of my faults" I said quietly as if I were hurt. She gasped and hurried over to me. She started touching my hair like how Nudge pets it. I jerked away from her.

"I'm sorry Iggy" she said quietly. I turned to face her direction.

"I'm sorry too Ella. But for what you'll find out soon enough. I'd appreciate if you punched me now" I said. She gasped.

"Never! Come on we'll talk on the way to my class" she said. I turned towards the cafeteria where I heard footsteps approach.

"Have a nice day Iggy" I heard a voice say. It was her, my personal demon…and the girl I was in love with. Dammit Nude! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING PERFECT?

Max's POV

I heard arguing and I rushed to the door and saw Nudge already standing there. There was something about her…she looked sad. And she looked really angry too but it was directed purely at Ella. Iggy cast his head in our direction and gave us a sad look before walking around the corner with Ella.

"What just happened?" I demanded. Fang looked at me and then cast his dark eyes quickly to Nudge and Angel before looking at me.

"He needed to calm down. Angel you're grounded for another 2 weeks for making Iggy go almost literally insane. Do you know how tortured he was about that? He feels terrible. You know who he's fantasizing about and it doesn't seem right to him so you better call off that little dare he wants before he ends up hurting himself, Ella and you-know-who" Fang snapped. Wow! That's the longest speech he's made all day.

"Wait? What's going on?" I demanded. Fang turned to me and tilted his head. He looked straight at me.

"I'm sorry Max. This issue is between Angel, Iggy, Iggy's…fantasy girl and now me" Fang said. He turned silently and walked away. What was he hiding from me? And when he said 'fantasy girl' why didn't he say Ella?

'_Because the girl isn't Ella. This is a problem that Iggy must figure out. He's driven himself to his limits'._

I turned to Angel and she nodded once.

"That was so strange. Fang never hides anything from you unless it's a really private kind of thing. Do you think something's wrong?" asked Nudge. She didn't sound worried at all. She looked like she wanted to mess someone's face up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She turned to me ans she grinned forcefully.

"Never better. I got to go before I end up ripping someone's head of that I don't want to kill…which is way different than how I'm feeling at this point. Killing someone in particular would give me quite some satisfaction" Nudge said. I gasped. That was like her at all. She seemed so angry. And I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Get it together! Even if you're mad at some kid…" I snapped. She glared at me.

"What? You think I'm mad at some new classmate. You're so dense Max! I'm mad at…I mad at…the world!" she screeched. She didn't have tears running down her face but the anger on her face was clear as day.

"You're anger is so apparent even Iggy could see it" I commented. Angel's eyes widened.

"Don't mention…" she said. But she looked at Nudge and cringed. Nudge had forks, spoons and large pieces of metal from the tables surrounding. Her they were moving and they started to white-hot. She looked up and her eyes blazed angrily. They circled around her as she looked at the ground.

"Oh damn! Her powers are mutating extremely fast. What the hell have I done?" Angel snapped. People had rushed outside to watch Nudge in action and they were cheering.

"LANGUAGE! You can express your feelings without any cussing. But now we have to deal with Nudge's mutating. Why do I feel out of the loop?" I demanded. She shook her head and her face went blank. Nudge fell to her knees. Why are all teenagers so moody and overemotional? Or is it just the bird kids?

"You will stop now. You will tell me my power. And you will relax. You will seal your memory of this particular moment. You will do as I command" Angel whispered. Nudge faced her and the tears had vanished. Angel gasped.

"I will stop now. My power is that I can heat up metal and control it. I will relax and I will seal this event" Nudge said. Angel closed her eyes for a second and everyone quieted down. Angel took Nudge's arm and then they took off.

"Up and away" Angel whispered. Nudge's tawny wings went right through the slits in her hoodie. Angel extended her wings from the slits in the back of her dress. Angel flew past me and into the cafeteria and through the open windows and they were gone. Oh my God what is happening to my Flock. Why are they so fucking emotional. I flew to the window where Angel stood with Nudge behind her. Nudge's face was blank but Angel looked smug.

"Language! Excuse your French" she said and then they flew off. I knew for a long time that Angel could take care of herself so I went to class. But I couldn't help thinking that something was terribly wrong and I'm not talking about Flyboys or that Omega guy. I'm talking about hormones and pheromones. Sometimes I hate being leader.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson. So guess what that means. You guess right. I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 4

Angel's POV

We were on the roof of the school now and Nudge was curled up I had her restrained mentally so her powers wouldn't start to act up. I stood in front of her, almost 5 foot 5.

"Are you calmed down, Nudge?" I asked remorsefully. I knew I shouldn't tell her but this is really getting out of hand. She sniffled.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just that I really like Iggy" Nudge said. I snorted and she looked up.

"Yeah he feels a little more about that particular thing" I murmured. Nudge looked up startled and I sucked my teeth. Oh man she heard me!

"What did you say? I thought you said Iggy felt more for me than what I said" Nudge said. I nodded to confirm it.

"Don't ever tell him I told you but his fantasies are about you. When he goes to pick flowers with Ella they're for you. And he doesn't like you. He's a lovesick child you know. He doesn't think you like him as anything but a brother. He's just too clueless to pay any attention," I ranted. Why did I always get stuck with getting people together? Nudge was frozen.

"But…Ella? She's evil if you see how she acts to me. She's beautiful, talented and doesn't have wings. She's freaking perfect" Nudge complained. I knew what she meant but evil is a huge flaw.

"Yeah but does it seem as if Iggy's happy with her. Seriously tell me. No! He frequently has disturbing and way past sensual fantasies. And don't get me started with his disgusting dreams. One time he dreamed of you and him…doing something and I threw up" I complained. She froze again and she smiled.

"But what am I going to do about Ella?" asked Nudge. I smirked and cracked my knuckles.

_We're going to kill her?_

"NO! We're going to fight fire with fire. Would you like to get to know Iggy, up and personal?" I asked. She turned red and her eyes widened.

"Ugh…that's going to be terribly awkward and he's a little on the dense side" said Nudge.

"Believe me I know but guess what I will accomplish it and in a game of Truth and Dare you'll get what you want. Nudge I'm not a little girl anymore and if anyone hurts my sister then they get burned" I smirked. She nodded and shook her head as she smiled.

"You're certainly a little devious one aren't you?" she asked.

_Time skip_

"Max let's play a game" I said sweetly. She looked at me suspiciously but then she saw my angelic face.

"Sure. What game?" she asked. I didn't say anything at all.

"Iggy. Nudge. It's go time. Ella. Fang. Gazzy. We are playing Truth or Dare. And the first person that will go is Gazzy" I snapped. Gazzy looked bewildered as we sat in a circle.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Nudge. She smiled wickedly.

"Truth!" he snapped.

"What song would describe Ella?" I demanded. I put what I wanted him to say in his mind.

_Remember what Iggy once said described her?_

"Don't Trust A Ho" said Gazzy. Max turned red and Ella was shocked. Iggy was fighting a grin but Nudge and I were laughing loudly.

"Shut up! Fine Nudge…truth or dare?" Ella demanded. Nudge looked at me and I nodded once.

"Dare" Nudge said happily. Iggy leaned forward slightly and gave me a look.

"Show how you feel about every single person in this room through actions" Ella said smirking widely. Nudge nodded once. She gave Max a kiss on the cheek. She kissed my cheek. She hugged Gazzy and Fang. Then she slapped Ella across the face…hard. And finally she turned to Iggy.

"So I'm assuming that I get slapped too" Iggy said, half serious. Nudge rolled her eyes and she kissed him. And it was getting awkward because he sat there with his eyes wide in shock.

"This was your plan Angel?" demanded Max. She looked really angry. I turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah it was" I said. She glared at me and I was unaffected.

"Ella loves him! And she thinks he loves her!" she screamed. Iggy broke away from the kiss and pulled Nudge to sit down on his lap.

"Really Max? Well I don't love her. Have you seen how unhappy I've been. For God's sake I'm on Cloud 9 right now" Iggy said. Nudge smirked in victory. Ella staggered up and she cried out. She threw her fist forward but Nudge caught it.

"I hate you" she snapped. Nudge nodded serenely and raised her nose victoriously. Ella threw another punch but this time Iggy caught it. He let it go and she fell back limply.

"Burn in hell" Ella shouted. She ran back to her room and slammed it shut. Awkward silence…

"I'll go talk to her" Max sighed. I nodded and then turned to Nudge again.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare" she said. She was all smiles now. And Iggy wasn't insane any longer. Yes! I clean up good!

"Cut Fang's ponytail off and make his hair very nice" I said. I handed her the scissors as Fang got up.

"Sit down" I snapped. He obeyed and Nudge began to cut off the monstrosity that had been bugging me forever. He thought that looked cool. It looked retarded! Nudge cut it until it looked amazing. Max came back and gave Iggy and Nudge pointed looks. And then she saw Fang.

_Damn! He looks so hot!_

"Nudge did it to him. His hair bothered me so I made her" Angel said. Max raised and eyebrow and shook her head.

"You are never going to play a Truth or Dare game ever again," she said. I already knew that was coming. Oh well…but I'm sure even if Iggy and Nudge are together the trouble has only just started.

**How do you like it so far? Please answer that question in reviews. Don't be afraid of the green button. Embrace it…love it. Just because Iggy and Nudge made out doesn't mean their together…there are more in store for them along with Max and Fang. I know that some people hated the ponytail so thank God I got rid of it.**

**Please click the button.**


	7. Chapter 5: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and I hate putting up disclaimers.**

**Author's Note: Remember Angel is older, tougher and she's a little Max basically because that is her idol. She is also extremely sarcastic.**

Max's POV

Ella looked at Iggy and Nudge and the sign 'pissed off' was practically written all over her face. Her arms were crossed and she glaring at them angrily. Nudge was trying to talk with Iggy but he was ignoring her. He only showed any signs of acknowledgement to the fact that he had pulled her on to his lap and his arms were around her waist. Nudge raised an eyebrow.

"Iggy are you freaking listening?" she demanded. Iggy stood up abruptly, knocking her to the ground and she stood up and shot him an angry glare.

"I can't hear myself thinking with all your chattering, chipmunk" Iggy hissed. Angel groaned angrily and Ella smirked in satisfaction.

"Ugh! Why can't you guys just act like a normal couple?" demanded Angel. She shot Iggy a glare that he couldn't see and as she glared at him she started to sweat more and more and her eyes got duller.

"We aren't a couple. I haven't asked her out. She hasn't asked me out. Now that we have established our feelings in the open, I'm done. You think I'm happy about this. I'm a free flyer" Iggy said. Angel pushed out her hand and acted as if she were pulling him forward and he did. She bent her hand down and he got to her level and she poked him in the forehead.

"Iggy did you just put me and Nudge through all of this for lust. Because if you did I'm going to kick your Avian American ass" she hissed. I grabbed her by the waist but she flicked a hand and I was thrown off.

"I never said that. And if I do tell the truth what will you give me?" Iggy demanded. Angel smirked and then her face went entirely serious as Nudge stood there, metal circled around her body.

"Angel stop! And LANGUAGE!" I snapped. Angel didn't even look at me. Her eyes went completely dull and Iggy blinked as his eyes went bright again for the first time in years.

"Your sight. You tell the truth and I give you back your sight. But it comes at a price. I give you life and I loose mine. I give you a voice and I loose mine. And if I give you sight and then I loose mine. I can get my sight back. I can…from someone who is willing" Angel said quietly. Iggy looked around in wonder and his eyes zeroed in on me.

"Max! You look a lot prettier than you did when we were younger. Was your hair always brown?" he demanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it was and did you just say that I was ugly when I was younger? Now that you have your sight back I'll beat the crap out of you for all the times you disobeyed my orders. Now look at Nudge or Ella and guess who is who" I suggested. Angel nodded and she sat on the ground, unable to see as she stumbled over everything to sit. Iggy looked from Ella to Nudge.

"That's Nudge. And that's Ella" Iggy said, pointing to the correct people. Angel nodded serenely.

"Now tell the truth. Or I'll take back what belongs to me" Angel hissed. Iggy's face was indecisive.

"I don't know if I'm in love with her. I just know I have some kind of feelings for her. Sorry…" Iggy said. He was cut off as pieces of warmed metal pinned him to the ground. Nudge looked murderous.

"Damn you bastard!" she screeched. Iggy started shouting, as the metal turned yellow, then orange and then it finally reached red. Angel grabbed Nudge's arm and the metal fell off of him. There were red imprints of the metal that had strapped him down and there were third degree burns. Nudge stood up and turned to Angel.

"Please. Take away what you rewarded him" Nudge murmured. Angel's eyes began to brighten as Iggy's dulled and he blinked again.

"Aww…dammit Angel I told the truth" said Iggy. Angel nodded but then crossed her arms angrily.

"I didn't like the truth" she ridiculed and then she stomped up the stairs with Nudge and went to her room. It's official, Erasers were more fun to handle than my own flock.

_Time skip_

It was the next day and I had a free period. Fang had taken an extra class. I had no idea but he was a math genius so he was taking Senior Calculus. Nudge was sulking in the lunchroom. Angel had class with Gazzy and I didn't wasn't to talk to Iggy at the moment. And talking to Ella equaled ranting from when Iggy and her broke up and I didn't want to hear it. I walked into the library and pulled out a laptop. I had gotten sick of using Fang's.

"Hey…are you Maximum Ride?" I heard a confident voice ask. I turned to see a boy who was lanky but tall. He had auburn hair and he had a pink tint to his cheeks. He was cute in a little kid way.

"Yeah. And you are?" I said strongly. He didn't flinch at my tone but he did flinch at my glare. He ran a finger through his hair and he sat down at my table.

"Daniel Potter" he said. I nodded and went back to updating my section of Fang's blog until he tapped my shoulder again.

"What? I kind of busy" I snapped. He fidgeted nervously and I went back to typing until he cleared his throat.

"I was just wondering if you'd like me to show you around the school" he said. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"You're a great actor. You want to ask me out. I'm not stupid" I hissed. Daniel's eyes widened and he gave a small smile sheepishly.

"No. Um…I'm serious. Your new here and it seems like all your friends aren't here at the moment" he said. I kept typing everything he said and I smirked.

"No. N-O. ¡no!. Nein! There I said it in German, Spanish and English. I even spelt it out for you. I don't need help. My sister goes here. Hell I'm pretty sure my little girl and her brother blew up their classroom by now. I know the places that are important. Which means where their classroom is and where my classes are" I snapped. Daniel's face turned to horror.

"You have a kid?" he demanded. I laughed and shook my head.

"I've taken care of her since she was born. But why am I telling you? Leave me the hell alone before I kick your ass" I snapped. His face turned from innocent to pissed off.

"I'd like to see you try" he hissed. I threw a punch and he fell to the ground. My wings pushed out from my back as my anger released my hold on them. I pushed them out to their 20 feet span and people backed away. He tried to push me but I jumped and delivered a round house kick to his neck and he collapsed to the ground. He breathed heavily but he grabbed on to my ankle and attempted to snap it. It only sprained but it hurt like hell and then a dark feather blew over to where I was. My head whipped to the door to see, Fang in his 24 feet wing spanned glory. And he looked absolutely murderous.

"I can take care of this" I hissed. He looked at me with a dark expression.

"Like hell you can". He lunged over and grabbed Daniel by the neck. He lifted him from the ground.

"Angel, sent me. You should be happy I came instead of Angel. She would have taken everything from you. She can strip you of everything. She can take away your sight, your ability to do things, your life and your free will. You better pray to the higher beings of this world that she doesn't come" Fang said. Daniel looked absolutely terrified.

"Too late" whispered a sweet yet murderous voice. Angel looked like a murderer doll. Blonde curls fell to her mid back and they framed the side of her face. Her big blue eyes may have looked innocent but they were filled with that insanity look she put on to scare the crap out of people. And then a pink dress that reached her knees. It was frilly and had puffy sleeves and a ribbon was tied around her neck and on top of her head. And then to top off the whole scary creepy female Chucky look was her holding Celeste. Fang let go of Daniel with a smirk. And then Angel's wings came out of her back and she lunged.

**Author's Note: What will Angel do to Daniel. And isn't she positively, wonderfully delightful with her death threats. Mixing cute with a mini Max so much fun! And Angel is so grown up and sarcastic and evil. Ah…I love Fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 5: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 5: Part 2

Angel's eyes were lunatic. She lunged at Daniel and kicked him in his…area. He doubled over and she pounded a fist down onto his head. I almost flew to Angel and I grabbed her by the waist. I heaved her over and sat her down.

"Angel! You don't come kicking people like that" I reprimanded. Inside I was proud of her. Amazingly proud I have to admit.

"You're proud of me! Good I was intending for that" Angel said. I gave her a glare as Fang watched the scene unfold. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Another week? And Fang stop looking so satisfied" I snapped. He wiped the smirk off his face again. Angel crossed her arms and gave me a look.

"You and Fang couldn't handle him so I gave him a healthy dose of fear. Fang was only jealous" said Angel. I turned to Fang and he was glaring at her but there was the faintest pink on his cheeks. I gawked at him as if I was a bird.

"You're blushing? Ah this is rich. I'm holding this against you for the rest of your life" I said. Fang's light blush became slightly deeper as he glared at me. It eventually cleared but Angel and I were still on the floor laughing.

"Yeah still laughing at me. We're going to be late. Don't tell anyone about this" Fang hissed. Angel raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Hmm…no we won't tell anyone who doesn't live in our house. It'll eventually spread so we'll get it over with" Angel said. Fang glared at her but she brushed it off and folded her wings back into her back. Fang did the same.

Angel's POV

I walked to my class again and sat back down. Ms. Chaste looked at me and I shook my head.

"Let's continue with the lesson. Who knows what the Order of Operations is?" asked Ms. Chaste. Gazzy raised an eyebrow and we shared a look. Who didn't know? Gazzy was awesome at math since he needed to get the amount of things in the bomb correct every time. We raised our hands.

"Really? Can you tell me the operations?" asked Ms. Chaste. I stood up and smiled sweetly.

"Addition, Subtraction, Division and Multiplication. Parentheses and Exponents aren't necessarily operations of mathematics" I said. Ms. Chaste looked surprised and she nodded.

"Correct…are you sure you shouldn't skip another grade?" Ms. Chaste asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm sure and sorry about the disturbance. I just had to take care of some business. Max was in some trouble and I had to straighten it out" I explained. Gazzy shot me a look.

"Were Iggy, Nudge and bombs involved cause I would've so wanted to be there?" Gazzy whispered half excited and half annoyed. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to shut up. For God's sake he was annoying.

"No! We'll talk about it later okay?" I said as Ms. Chaste started to speak again. He nodded and soon enough it was time for lunch. I jumped up and then packed my bag with as much speed as I could. We were going to settle or dysfunctionalness right here.

Nudge's POV

I walked out to lunch with my new friend Diane. I passed Iggy and I glared coldly at him. He realized it was me and opened his mouth.

"Don't want to hear it bastard" I snapped. He rolled his eyes and stomped towards the cafeteria I walked in and went to sit with Diane and her older brother, Jake. He was super cute. He had sandy brown hair and dark blues. He was a complete opposite of Iggy.

"What's up with you and Iggy? I heard he was single and I saw how you looked at him the first day. You went from total love to total hate in like four days" Diane said. I glared at Iggy.

"He's such a player. He says he loves me and then says that he's a loner. Ugh I almost killed him yesterday" I chattered. Diane listened and Ella stomped in as well. She turned in our direction and then glared at me and then went to the Flock's table. She tried to kiss Iggy.

"Back off! We broke up you insane chick" Iggy shouted, absolutely irritated. Ella glared at him and then stomped off to the emo table. She sat down and looked absolutely comfortable.

"Wow! Your family is so like dysfunctional" Diane said. I nodded in agreement. I picked at my Caesar salad and brushed my blonde streak behind my ear.

"I know so until they get it together I don't want you meeting them especially that ass who calls himself Iggy" I snapped. Jake touched my hair and I saw Iggy tense. We were sitting by a white wall.

"Don't worry your pretty head about him Nudge-y" he said. I flinched at his nickname. Sure he was cute but something just felt so wrong. I almost glanced at Iggy's table. Sure I was still angry with Iggy but I was still deeply in love with him and that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Um…I have to go talk to Angel. She's the family's live in psychiatrist" I said. Almost as if she heard me, whom she probably did, Angel appeared by my arm. She pulled me by my arm.

"I need to talk with you about your mutation" Angel whispered. I stood up immediately and walked with her to the outside and deserted hall.

"What happened?" I demanded. Angel sat on the ground cross-legged and I followed suit.

"Well…your mutation caused my mutation. And I think mine is triggering Iggy. I've seen in his mind. When I gave him my sight some of it remained there. I've been able to regain mine over time but the sight in his eyes is getting stronger as well. He sees shadows and he's beginning to see again. Once he finishes mutating then Gazzy should start and then Fang and finally Max. You caused a chain reaction" she finished. I nodded but I was confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked. Angel's face became gravel serious.

"Everything because you darling are the first one to be subjected to Max's new power…mutation" Angel said.


	9. Chapter 6: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 6: Part 1

Angel's POV

"Huh…what do you mean mutation?" Nudge asked me. I smiled slowly at her and crossed my arms.

"Max was the first Avian American so she was the first to mutate somewhat. So she was granted the ability and it has grown to manifest itself. It is beginning to enhance out bodies. She is also mutating herself. She'll be able to manipulate speed of things like sound and lightening. You know the stuff you can't touch unless you want to drop dead as fried chicken" I explained. Nudge nodded slowly.

"And by feeling helpless as I suppose she is feeling she kind of mutated not herself into helping but mutated me. So she has two powers mutating now. The power to mutate other people and that manipulation thing" confirmed Nudge. I nodded but her face hardened.

"So what does that have to do with me and Iggy?" she asked. I shrugged slowly and she bit her lip.

"I have no idea! Iggy was a waste of my ability. He truly does love you Nudge even if he doesn't realize it. He's just slightly put off at the moment. He needs to recuperate from that little insanity thing from the first day" I said. It was true and his fantasies not to mention dreams had gone from crazy to pure insanity.

"So your telling me that he has psychosis?" demanded Nudge. Actually that's a great way to put it!

"Yeah he does. If you could see into his mind…let's just say that his dreams and fantasies have far surpassed rated R" I shuddered. I really didn't want to think about it so I tried to zero in on Fang's thoughts. He was blocking me and I was brought back to reality.

"Thanks Angel. I should go now to my friends. I'll see you later. Want to fly together?" she asked. I nodded and grinned. She walked back inside to her other friends and I walked back to Gazzy and this girl we met named Sabina.

"Angel! You are back! Where did you go?" asked Sabina. I sat down and began to eat my seeds…the irony was killing me just about now. Gazzy chuckled as he saw me eating the sunflower seeds.

"I went to handle some family business. Gazzy try not to use your powers please! Max's mutation is making you mutate soon" I said nonchalantly. Sabrina looked shocked at the thought of us mutating. Gazzy noticed too.

"No not that kind of mutating! Our appearances are fine. Well our powers and genetic codes that are bird are mutating" explained Gazzy. Sabrina nodded and I concentrated in her mind.

"You think we're freaks and you're still scared of us. Do not fear us Sabrina" I said. She nodded slowly, shocked.

"I didn't think you could actually read minds! What else can you do?" she asked. I gathered I could trust her from her innocence.

"Well…I can control people's minds. I can read minds and I can take away anything from you that are part of you and I can give you mine. If you're paralyzed I could give you the use of your arms or legs. If you can't see I can give you sight. And I accidentally gave Iggy the ability to see. Max can fly at speeds of 200 miles per hour while I could only do 80 miles at the most" I said. Gazzy sat next to me and leaned towards Sabrina.

"And I can make a bomb out of virtually anything and when I expel any flatulence it forms a giant mushroom cloud" Gazzy said, embarrassed. Oh! He likes her…interesting. She started to laugh and Gazzy's pink cheeks turned to the normal color.

"What about the others?" asked Sabrina. I crossed my arms and focused. I held up a hand for silence. And then I focused on the genetic code for me to transfer various things to others in Max.

"Max's powers include mutation. She can mutate our genetic code. She can also manipulate lightening, thunder, sound and that kind of stuff. She just doesn't know it yet. Fang can turn invisible and he can bring darkness to an enclosed area. Nudge can hack any computer, control metal and heat said metal to the point of melting. Finally Iggy will gain the ability to see and he can also make a bomb out of virtually anything" I explained. Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…isn't he blind. How does he know where everything goes?" asked Sabrina. Gazzy stepped forward.

"Well…I help him. We are partners" Gazzy said. Sabrina beamed and Gazzy blinked.

"That's so sweet! You help him!" Sabrina said. Gazzy turned red but then had a smug look on his face. I hated that look.

"Wrong! He doesn't need help because in thirty seconds he'll say he can see" I said. And I could sense it for his vision was clearing up. I focused part of my sight on him. 5, 4, 3, 2 and…

"I CAN SEE!" shouted Iggy. Max stood up immediately. Nudge spun around with such force her long ponytail came out. She ran with such speed to Iggy that he was knocked over when she hugged him. He hugged her back with such force that I was about to cry. How touching!

"Oh my god!" Nudge screamed. She kissed his forehead and Iggy started to laugh. People were standing up and surrounding them. I unfurled my wings and flew over their heads with Gazzy.

"Angel! You're so pretty. Your hair is in ringlets. Gazzy…you look awesome man! Fang you look…Goth? And Nudge…God you look beautiful" Iggy said. He got up and helped Nudge up who was grinning.

"Iggy! You can really see? Are you serious?" Max demanded. Iggy nodded and Max held up her middle finger.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked. Iggy put up his middle finger and Max grinned and hugged him. Nudge pushed Max away and pulled Iggy into another hug.

"Oh yeah am I good or am I good?" I demanded. Max turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"I left some sight in him and it didn't hurt to have your new powers" I said. Max raised an eyebrow.

"New powers? What are you talking about?" asked Max. Oh crap! I wonder what I should do now.

"You have the ability to mutate our powers. You mutated the sight into full sight" I explained bluntly. Max frowned and then her lips curved into a smirk.

"Yes! I just hit the genetic jackpot. The jackpot is now the power of mutation. I repeat the jackpot is now the power of mutation!" Max shouted. I looked at her as if she were crazy and she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…school is getting to me. No more…Flyboys means I don't have to be as tough…heh, heh" Max said. I raised an eyebrow and turned to Fang.

"I know…she's a nut sometimes" Fang said. I nodded in agreement and Gazzy was talking to Sabrina. Iggy turned to them and looked at them while still hugging Nudge who hadn't let go of him since he said he could see.

"Oh…Gazzy has a girlfriend. And she's pretty too" Iggy said, matter-of-factly. And I can tell you he wasn't joking.

So naturally started to laugh.


	10. Chapter 6: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Valium.**

Chapter 6: Part 2

Nudge's POV

I walked with Iggy to a corner of the school and looked at him and for the first time, he himself could look back at me.

"Iggy…do you love me?" I asked quietly. Iggy looked nervous.

"I-I'm not sure" he said. I gritted my teeth before smiling. I was going to get him to admit it whether he was sane or not.

"That's okay Iggy. So you want to go out some time?" I asked. Iggy grinned slowly and ran a hand through my hair before he kissed me.

"Yeah. Come on we should get to class before Max kills us" Iggy said. I nodded and he walked me to my English class. At the door was Ella. I stopped and we started to glare intensely at each other.

"I win. Get over it," I snapped. Her eyes widened and she looked at Iggy. He was looking at me. She hissed under her breath.

"Oh it's just begun bird brain," she snarled. I smirked slowly.

"I know. Bring it bitch. And remember I am a bad ass and I play the game and I win," I said. I kissed Iggy before pushing past her to go in the classroom. Ella bit her lip as we met again in the row to get to our seats.

"You don't win until he proclaims his love for you. So don't get your hopes up," Ella said. I laughed and she looked at me, annoyed.

"You're forgetting the all-seeing Angel and the power of a drug called Valium," I said. Ella looked confused and I shook my head laughing. This weekend was going to be interesting.

_Time skip_

Angel's POV

"Hey Max. Where does Dr. Martinez keep the Valium?" I asked innocently. Max looked from the couch where she was watching TV with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not touch that Valium or I'll end up saying 'I love Fang thiiiiiiis much'" Max said. I stifled a giggle as Fang came at that exact moment. His face broke into a large smirk as he remembered that incident. He snuck up behind Max and held his hands open wide.

"And I love Max thiiiiiiis much" he said. Max jumped and turned. She groaned and he started to laugh. He seemed much more carefree now that we weren't on the run. I think I liked less moody Fang better than quiet, emo, and on the run Fang.

"Oh God…don't make fun of me again" Max pleaded. Fang smirked and held his hand open wide.

"And Max loves me thiiiiiiis much" Fang said. Max blocked him out and opened her mind to me.

_Let's get back at him._

_I know. That's why I wanted the Valium. Nudge has something planned. I think she's trying to drug Iggy for some reason._

_It's in the backroom in the attic. The door is behind the dresser._

_Thank you, Max._

I skipped upstairs into Max's attic bedroom and pushed the dresser aside. It took some time to do it without any noise. I saw the door and I walked in. Sitting on a lone metal table with a spotlight on it was a huge bottle of Valium pills. I picked it up and ran out the room, closing the door behind me and pushing it aside.

"Hey Nudge! I've got your stuff" I shouted. Nudge shot into the room and took the pills and grinned.

"Hey…Angel. Let's bake some cookies for the boys and Ella" Nudge said. We walked downstairs and soon enough the kitchen was covered in flour and we had a plate of cookies.

"Max…they are complete" I said. She walked into room, practically dancing. She said one word but it was what we were all thinking.

"Payback" she whispered.

"Iggy, Fang, Ella, Gazzy! We made cookies for you. Don't worry Max didn't touch them!" I shouted. They practically stampeded into the room and wolfed them down. I smirked as Fang suddenly started to nod. He started to grin too.

"You know Max…I love you thiiiiiiis much!" Fang said. Max smirked and sat down and nodded.

"Now tell me how cool I am" Max commanded. Fang nodded and sat on the floor and looked up at her in wonder as if she were a goddess.

"You are awesome. You are sooo smart! You are really, really pretty. You are a goddess. You are my life, my love and my soul. You're my soulmate. I'll do whatever you say my goddess" Fang said, with reverence. Max was smirking.

"You know, Nudgey-poo this is really good!" cooed Iggy. Nudge smirked and sat on his lap. Iggy turned red and looked like he was easily embarrassed.

"Iggy how much do you love me?" asked Nudge. She kissed Iggy's cheek and his skin flamed. I smirked in the corner as Ella looked at Iggy with a look of obsession. Gazzy was running around.

"I love you thiiiiiiis much!" Iggy said before kissing her full on the mouth. Nudge's eyes were wide open and she was shocked. She kissed him back when Ella rushed in and broke them apart.

"I love you Iggy!" Ella shouted before trying to kiss him. Max noticed and turned to Fang.

"Hold on for a second. What are you doing? She had some of the cookies didn't she?" demanded Max. I laughed sheepishly.

"Eh…yeah" I said. Max growled and rolled her eyes but then she raised an eyebrow.

"And who gave these cookies to her?" asked Max. Should I lie or should I say it was Nudge?

"It was Nudge" I shouted. Max looked at Nudge who was too preoccupied with taunting Iggy with small sexual acts. He was turning the color of a tomato. I swear soon he'll start sweating blood.

"Nudge! You gave Ella cookies?" demanded Max. Nudge nodded absentmindedly and I sighed in relief. Max shook her head and went to go sit down with Fang again.

"Okay Fang you can keep talking!" Max shouted. Fang grinned again and started to sing Elmo's World.

"You know I've never said this but your really hot and sexy. And I like a strong woman" Fang said, as if he were talking about EmoFest 2010. I turned to Iggy and Nudge and giggled. Ella was in the corner growling like a savage mongrel.

"You know Iggy…you're hot" whispered Nudge. I wondered how long the Valium lasted suddenly. I checked the bottle…oh, crap.

"And I think you're sexy" Iggy whispered to Nudge. And he was as pale as ever. He kissed her and Nudge was shocked. Ella was confused.

"What the hell happened?" asked Ella. Fang got off the floor abruptly.

"Huh? What did I do?" asked Fang. Max smirked and looked him dead in the face and she leaned in slightly.

"Fang loves me thiiiiiiis much!" she howled before falling to the ground laughing.


	11. Chapter 7: Part 1

**fDisclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own Dan. And this chapter has a name…**

Chapter 7: Part 1 of the Apocalypse

Max's POV

Fang and I walked hand in hand to our class when I saw a flash of red. I hate the color red. It's ugly and most people associated with red are bitches…including Brigid Dwyer!

"You know…we should stop strolling and get to homeroom or we'll be late" Iggy said. He was holding on to Nudge and she was blushing slightly. Nudge nodded but her brow furrowed.

"Don't we have some assembly for the high school or something" Nudge said. Oh crap…the assembly hall was on the other side of campus.

"We have to fly I guess" Iggy said slyly. Fang snorted but nodded in agreement.

"Fine" I said. My wings snapped from my back making some students jump and Nudge's came out and so did Iggy's. Fang extended his wings slowly as not to hit anyone with his giant wings.

We flew over people's heads and straight through the windows of the assembly hall and then I saw my worst nightmare.

"Is that you Max?" demanded Sam "Death of Me"…whatever his last name was. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. Dr. Grain beckoned us on to the stage and I walked tall and there saw some 14 year old kid who looked like Sam and…the Red Head Wonder.

"Nick!" screeched Lissa, throwing herself at him. I held out my hand and stopped her and growled.

"Stay away from my boyfriend" I hissed. Lissa looked shocked and then disgusted.

"He's your brother! That's gross" Lissa complained. She winked at Fang who flinched.

"He's not my brother! We look nothing alike. And his name is Fang…redheaded slut!" I snapped. Fang smirked and Iggy grinned wickedly. Lissa and Sam stared at us with disbelief.

"Now! Let's welcome our new students. This is Maximum Ride, Fang "no last name", Nudge Martinez, and Iggy Ride of the bird children…" Dr. Grain said. The doors burst open and Angel stalked in. She wore black skinny jeans, pink flats and pink shirt. She was going goth slowly yet surely. Gazzy rushed in behind us.

"Grain you forgot about us!" shouted Gazzy. People gasped at how they addressed him. Angel flew on to stage. She held out a hand to Lissa and withdrew it before she could grab it.

"I'm Angel Ride. Pleasure" Angel said. Her eyes flashed and Nudge stifled a giggle. Sam skipped forward…he skipped?

"This is my little bro Dan!" Sam shouted. People looked at him weird. Gazzy crossed his arms and glared at Lissa and Sam.

"Yo. I'm Gazzy and if you stalk anyone in my family I'll blow you up" Gazzy said with a smirk on his face. Sam shuddered.

"Good to know…" he said quietly. I snapped out my wing span and Sam jumped. Fang poked his out too. There were 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

"Y-you have wings?" asked Lissa. I rolled my eyes but it wasn't me who answered it was Nudge.

"Of course we have wings. So why are you here? And are you still after max and Fang? What grade is Dan going to be in?" Nudge asked. Dan slipped to stand next to her and Iggy's hand tightened slightly. Uh, oh…trouble!

Nudge's POV

Dan strutted over and grinned at me. Iggy's hand clenched over mine and he glared angrily.

"Hey…what's your name?" asked Dan. I raised an eyebrow. Iggy glared at Dan but Dan tried his hardest to look away from Iggy.

"Nudge. And what's it to you?" I asked. I was feeling uncomfortable as he moved closer. He moved in when his lips were hovering over mine. Iggy was trembling uncontrollably. His wing span went out.

"Stop talking to my girlfriend" Iggy snapped. I put a hand on his shoulder and I turned around my back to Dan. I touched Iggy's cheek.

"It's alright. I can kick his butt myself" I whispered. Dan pushed me so I was back around. Max and Fang were growling to themselves.

"Don't turn your back to me! So I'll meet you later at the ice cream parlor" he snapped. Before I was able to punch him a mysterious force threw him to the ground and he clutched his eyes.

"I can't see!" he screamed. Everyone turned to where Angel stood. She was looking at him intently. Her hand was stretched out. She acted as if she were pulling him forward and he moved forward. He continued to scream.

"Shut. Up" she hissed. Iggy nodded in approval. People stared in horror and shock as she stared angrily. She waved her hand and Dan's eyes became clearer. Dan glared at her.

"You know what kid. I'm going to teach you a lesson" Dan said. He put her over his knee…

Max's POV

When he put her over his knee I was ready to lunge. The only thing holding me back was unfortunately Fang. And…he's durable. I kneed him in his…manly areas and he doubled over.

"You son of a bitch! Get away from my baby!" I screeched. I caught Angel before his hand hit her and I balanced her one hand. I pulled my arm back and snapped it forward. It hit him straight in the nose and blood splattered all over me.

"Ah man! Max…you broke his nose!" whined Sam. I looked at him shock.

"I know. That was the purpose of the punch…oh…I'm covered in blood. I missed being covered in blood" I said, reminiscing all those times I was blood splattered. I really did miss it. Now I looked dangerous instead of a bird girl trying to be a schoolgirl.

"What! What are you talking about?" Red Head Wonder asked, stupidly. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, still holding Angel to my waist. Incidentally, Angel was glaring at Dan.

"I said…I like being blood splattered!" I shouted. With the shout the sound intensified so much that everyone but me and Angel had to clap their hands on their ears. I looked at the audience, strangely. They were on the ground clutching their ears like it hurt.

"Max…you used your powers. Your new powers" Angel said, smiling. I looked at her, confused.

"What the…I mean, what do you mean?" I asked, quietly. Angel tugged one of her long blonde curls and sighed as if telling me was a physical chore.

"You have the power to manipulate sound, light, thunder, that kind of thing. I'm not sure if it's helpful. I mean it's not as cool as reading minds and gifting people with sight and stuff…" Angel said. She trailed off at my glare.

"Shut it. I think it's pretty cool, thanks" I snapped. I sat her down and turned back to Dan. Angel's eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"Life is going to be hell isn't it?" Angel asked. I nodded, slowly.

"Ye—LANGUAGE!" I shouted. This would be hell. Angel smirked at me and rolled her eyes.


End file.
